Digimon : A New Beginning
by asalit77
Summary: Hey everyone this is my first digimon fan fic. I wrote this late late at night so please don't yell at me for grammer, I didn't edit it at all.. Tell me if I should continue this. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

The cold vast air shriveled through my spine as the thunderous sky arises me from my sleep. I shudder with fear as I hear thunder not far away from my house. Slowly, I put my blankets over head to try to block the heavy rain. Drifting back asleep, my blankets fall of my face but still on my body. My mom comes in my room and says softly "wake up, you have your big science fair." I wake up fast and bang my head the backboard of my dark wood bed. Looking at my room as the tan ceiling and a light blue wall my mom looks at me funny and walks towards the upstairs hall. My room was the only room downstairs which creep me out most nights when it rained but there was nothing I could do.

I unplug my laptop charger as I relied on it as it had my whole science representation. The science project was on how life could be different with being able to create plasma. It describes how wars and guns would be like, a lot different. The project was hard to decide on because it had to be on the future and it had to be on good details. My dad yelled "come one Seth, we are going to be late if you don't start getting ready!" I ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower as I brushed my teeth. We were all ready including my mom, dad and I. I didn't have any brothers or sisters since I was adopted and they couldn't really afford another kid.

Driving out of the driveway we make it on our way to the science fair. I have my laptop, special remote to change slides and a really cool light up laser. My mom reminds me "Seth don't be nervous, it'll be ok. I know that everyone messes up but it's ok to mess up." I was confused and I ask "are you saying i'm going to mess up?" My mom chuckles and replies "no not at all i'm just saying if you do." I nod in agreement and we arrive at the science fair which was at my school which was right down the block of my house.

We go inside as I was the last one there, I realized as my face was pale that I was thirty minutes late. The judge looked grim and disappointed at me since he was excited to see my project. It was a giant auditorium as one by one kids went up and represented. I registered my name as of course, I would be last to go at the science fair, which seemed reasonable. Finally after multiple plants growing giant, more volcanoes, blah, blah, blah, they called my name up to the stage.

I was scared as I plugged my laptop in as I turned it on. But something was really weird about it and I really was confused. It had a pop up saying "go to digital realm?" I clicked enter to get away for it as I grew scared frustrated. I then suddenly I hear loud noise that sucked me into the computer. I was falling in a vortex, slowly my parents, the judges disappeared before my eyes. Hours later I wake up as I was in a forest, several monsters surrounded me as I scream and one said "Hi, I'm koromon, nice to meet you!" I didn't know where I was but it wasn't a dream.

****Please review and tell me if I should continue this one! Sorry for grammer mistakes. I wrote this late late at night while I was half asleep!


	2. Digimon : I Get A Partner Digimon!

I scream loudly "What are you?!" My face was pale as these monsters that creeped me out were surrounding me. A faded pink ball monster said "i'm tokomon, we are digimon, or digital monsters." I was so confused so many questions fill my head. Slowly I ask "are you going to kill me?" All these creatures known as 'digimon' laugh and they all say "No." I was quite relieved that I won't die. Scanning around me I see a bunch of tokomons, koromons and others that I didn't know of. There were over 5 types of these tiny baby monsters.

Through the distance I see a dragon seahorse that was hurt and crying. I couldn't resist, quickly running over to the digimon, it was under a tree. The forest I was in was enormous, I couldn't see the sky because of the trees and when I look all around there is no light. I ask the digimon "are you alright?" Slowly, the digimon looks at me, it was cute with black looking ears sticking up "yeah, I hurt myself falling off a tree, my name is babydmon, it's nice to see a tamer." Thinking to myself I ask what's a tamer, it was weird because I just got here through my science fair and meeting these monsters they said i'm a 'tamer.'

"What's a tamer exactly?" I ask softly. "well you see, you have a digivice right? you have digimon at your side and fight evil digimon!" replied the babydmon. "I... uh.. don't have this digivice." The digimon laughed "yes you do, check your pocket, that's where it always is when humans come." I got excited as I take out this digital device know as a digivice which was quite cool looking. "Is there more humans close by?" The digimon nodded "very close by, i'll show you around." Soon I realize that I forgot about all the other digimon behind me. Turning around they are all staring at me, I ask nervously "so how about that place with humans?" babydmon was very different from the others, he was unique and had his own personality. We walk off with all the digimon which I was getting you used to. There was grass which went up to your ankles which itched my ankles.

Arriving to a small village I see other humans which had digimon that were bigger and they seemed like best friends. I ran towards them as they all stared at me I excitedly say "hey, sorry to interrupt but I got here ten minutes ago and my names Seth." There were 2 kids around my age that were in front of me that were smiling. There was a girl and boy, the boy said "i'm Alex it's nice to meet you!" We shook hands and the girl says "I'm Lily, it's nice to see another tamer." Then, we shook hands and started a conversation on how we all got here. Alex got here from being online trying to hack a website but he got warped in the computer. Lily got here from being angry at her teacher for giving her a F. She then went to the library to study then she got sucked in here.

"When do I get a digimon?" I ask nervously, not even knowing if i'm allowed to obtain one. They both laugh and Alex replies "you pick one out and you both grow a bond." Then it snapped at me, not literally but in my head. The babydmon was most likely my bonded digimon. All the digimon that got me here were playing around in the yard. The village was tiny with brick houses that made it look old. It had no roads nor streets. It was filled with regular grass that made it fresh and warm when you are there. "Be right back, I have to do something." I say after a while of silence between us three. Running to babydmon who was under a tree yet again I ask him "look i'm new to all this digimon, tamer stuff. But would you want to be my partner?" The digimon looked up happily and yelled "Of course! that would be so cool!" I look back at Lily and Alex who were playing with their digimon. One was a orange raptor with a big head. The other was a weird horned blue and white striped animal with a orange tan stomache. I knew I would miss my parents but my life just got a lot better!


	3. Digimon : My Digimon Evolves!

A couple days later passed as Lily, Alex and I all become very close. Lily and Alex knew each other but now that I'm here I guess they were closer. I found out most digimon since my friends taught me and quizzed me on them. Lily had a digimon named gabumon which was a wolf type of pokemon with blue and white stripes on it's back. Alex had agumon which is a dinosaur raptor sort of digimon. My digimon didn't evolve yet, it was known as the in-training evolution. Hopefully it evolved soon that way i'm strong enough to fight my own digimon.

Today Lily was going to teach me how to fight with my digimon, the past few days we just became best friends. Babydmon trusted me and I felt the same way which was awesome to know. Lily brought me to a field which had blue and red roses. Lily explained "use your digivice to evolve but you haven't tried that yet so I will help you." She had gabumon on her side as she used her digivice to evolve him into a champion evolution. It was a wolf with the same colors. I was astonished because he was stronger and bigger.

I look at babydmon because he looked uneasy on digivolving. Lily said "you really need to digivolve to train, in-training can't attack." After that we tried digivolving for an hour but sadly there was no luck. Alex came out and asked since we looked frustrated "what's the matter?" I replied "babydmon isn't evolving." sighing, babydmon looked sad as if it was all his fault. He runs toward me and says "i'm sorry." His voice sounded sad and faded. I decided to say "this isn't the best idea now, we'll try another day."

All of us get back to the brick village as the digimon go to the yard area to play games. It was nice since all of them got along. Alex opens the door to our little apartment where Alex and I share a room while Lily has her own room. I open the door to Alex's and my room as I look around, the wall tan, brown carpet. It was small but enough for two beds. Quickly changing my mind I go on the couch in the living room, where Lily was.

Lily and I talk a lot about our lives. She dearly misses her family but she feels like this is her new home. I talk about my life when suddenly, we hear large stomps and crying of the digimon. Lily and I dash to the yard when in front of our eyes is a giant black vampire with wings. My mind wash thrashing as I remembered about babydmon. The digimon was sending dark flames all around the yard, the digimon ran but I couldn't see mine. Then I saw, he was lying on the yard, looking hurt. The digimon was right next to my digimon but was looking a different direction.

Then my digivice was shining bright, I knew this might be something important. I clicked my digivice and then my babydmon was, evolving! It became a blue mini dragon, he was known as dracomon. The devimon which Lily told me it's name was, wait where was Lily? I thought to myself then saw her looking for gabumon. I knew this was my time to help but my digimon was a lot smaller than devimon. Dracomon seemed to know exactly what to do, he stepped back a little and flew a fireball at devimon. The digimon chuckled freakishly, as he turned around and sent over a dozen shadow balls to dracomon. Knowing what to do, Dracomon evolved yet again to a giant blue raptor. The devimon still chuckled as he thought my digimon was weak but I knew he wasn't.

Coredramon which was my digimons champion evolution threw a enormous fireball, way bigger than the other. It hit devimon but he didn't flinch, he just stood there almost absorbing the damage. The devimon made a enormous shadow ball and threw at Coredramon, but surprisingly he dodged it and threw a fireball at it. Then the devimon was shocked and it fell down, hurt. But it flashed white as I noticed, wait, no it can't be, It's evolving.


End file.
